Beedle
Beedle, also known as Terry, is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a traveling merchant who sells various goods. He is a polite shopkeeper who values his customers and frequently provides benefits for preferred customers who frequently visit his stores. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker from The Wind Waker]] He has a shop boat and travels all around the Great Sea. He also has a special ship where Link can buy rare items. Beedle uses a points system, giving Link points for every purchase he makes. After acquiring enough points, Link will receive a discount on the items he buys. Interestingly, Beedle has voice acting; he clearly cries out a welcoming "Ooooooooo" when Link arrives inside his store, says "Thank you!" after Link buys his items and gives a farewell of "Byyee!" when ending the shop dialogue. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap If Link performs a certain Kinstone fusion and clears off the trash from the stand using the Gust Jar, Beedle will appear in Hyrule Town's market. After this, he will sell Link Picolyte, which is a substance made by the Picori. Picolyte causes certain effects, such as finding more Kinstones, Rupees, Mysterious Shells, and others which can be obtainable after bringing a Picori the right ingredients to make the new Picolyte. These newer Picolyte are sold for more than the regular Picolyte. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Beedle wanders the sea in his shop boat and sells treasures, including Ship Parts, potions, and rarer items such as Heart Containers. He also uses the points system, in which Link receives one point for every 100 Rupees he spends. As Link climbs the ranks of membership, he gets discounts and various Membership Cards. He also owns the Masked Shop Ship, where he insists that he is not Beedle. Interestingly, Beedle is called "Terry" in the English instruction manual. This is likely a translation error due to the fact that Beedle is actually called Terry in various localizations of the game. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Beedle floats across New Hyrule in his hot-air balloon. He sends Link a letter when the shop first opens, instructing him on how to use the Spirit Train's whistle to get his attention and have him come down to earth, allowing Link to shop there. His shop carries items such as Potions, Bombs and Treasures. Link can become a valued customer for a 100 Rupee fee. A Heart Container and a gold card is rewarded after having gathered 500 points (5000 Rupees) worth of items, which gives a 20% discount on future purchases. If his shop is hit with a cannon when on the ground, it will float away. A side quest is associated with his balloon. The boy at Aboda Village wishes to fly like a bird, so Link agrees to take him to Beedle's Air Shop for exchange for a Force Gem. Etymology The name Beedle is likely derived from The Beatles, as his hairstyle closely resembles the famous "mop top" haircuts sported by all four members of the band prior to 1965. Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks characters